klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures Master List
This page contains the master list of all of the quests available in the game. Journal Entry Chapters Chapter 1: Blue Peaks Valley #Fix The Sawmill #In the Garden #Changing Into Clean Clothes #Local Deals #Extending the Farm #Raising Chicks #Take Good Care #Making a Name # Neighbors #Industry #Smithy Start-up #Industrialization #Wheat and Chaff #Selling Eggs #Lord of the Eggs #Premium Seeds #Fruits of Progress #Fight for Harvest #Awaiting Winter #Getting Used to Work #A New Day #Clearing Out Space #My Home's Foundation #Building a Cabin #Cattle Breeder #Fresh Milk #The Shepherd #Haymaking #Winter's coming #Assiduous Farmer #Barrel by the Entrance #A Backlog of Work #A Good Fence #The Fundamentals of Agriculture #A Beautiful Sunset #A Flock of Sheep Chapter 2: The Tigroid Nugget #A Day Off #Daydreaming #The Traveler #The Legend. Part 1 #The Legend. Part 2 #The Legend. Part 3 #The Legend. Part 4 #The End of The Legend #Epilogue #Tigroid Nugget Chapter 3: Expedition #Beginning of the Navigation #Loading #Porridge # Wind's Song #Earnest Search #Home #Back #Fellow Traveler #The Goal #Mill #With the Last Strength #Gates to the North #Suitable Place #Aery #Ukhty #The Hut #The Roof #Wretched Hole #Blue Lakes Land #Vain Search #Temple #Sacred Stone #Road to the North Chapter 4: The Fox #Uninvited Guest #Ruined Nests #The News #Infallible Method #Rats #Wisdom #Comeback #Everyone's Home #One More Day #Protect the Environment #Laws of Nature Chapter 5: Road to the East #Getting Ready #On the Way to the River #Planning Ahead #Believe in Yourself #The Workforce #The Housing Issue #The Tinker Factory. Part 1 #The Tinker Factory. Part 2 #The Tinker Factory. Part 3 #A Cloud for a Ceiling #Winter's Coming #New Acquaintances #The Smell of Pines #Man vs. Tree #The Fruits of Labor #The Farmer #Hotbeds #Coziness #Beams for the Bridge #The Iron Glue #Where Metal is Hammered #When the Flame Goes Out #Trading Water #Me and My Farm #Friendship's Priceless #Cable for the Bridge #Deficit #The Bridge Construction #Hunger is No Joke #The Last Effort Chapter 6: Moon Well #An Ordinary Day #Hospitality #Mystery #The Farewell #Warning #The Morning #Supplies #Bolt from the Blue #Nothing's Accidental #The Treatment. Part 1 #Lady Cataline #The Treatment. Part 2 #Journey to the South #The Glade #The Night Guest #The Morning #Blind Sun #The Exchange #Day One #Appearances are Deceptive #Charlie's Tale. Part 1 #Charlie's Tale. Part 2 #Charlie's Tale. Part 3 #Charlie's Tale. Part 4 #Charlie's Tale. Part 5 #Surprise #Day Two #Day Three #An Indian #Help #The Ring #The Sanctuary #War or Peace #On the Razor's Edge #Moon Well #Epilogue Chapter 7: Aquamarine Ring #Midday Heat #Travel Arrangements #Dawson #The Jeweler #Hitch #Station #Jeweler's Box #The Ring #Guests #Charlie and Silent Shadow Chapter 8: The Golden Palm #The Roaring of Blades #Flight Around the World #The Evening #Preparation #Golden Palm. Part 1 #Golden Palm. Part 2 #Golden Palm. Part 3 #The Pilgrimage #A Piece of Sun Chapter 9: Railway #Important Message #Forty Miles camp #Storage #Chief engineer #One step closer #Guide wanted #All ready #Job done Expedition Location Quests Rocky Coast #??? #??? #??? #??? #Old Lighthouse #Beacon of Light (Rocky coast)|A Beacon of Light] #Attack #Spread the sails! #Suppies Wind's Song #The Bells #Echo #The Calm #Inuit Tribe #Old Scores #Ancestor #Home Sweet Home #Hit the Road #Fish Broth #Eagle #The Fall #The Departure #Under Sequoias #Great Grandfather #The Way Home #The Potion. Part 1 #The Potion. Part 2 #Wind's Flute #Preparation #Wind's Song #Summer Breeze Aery #Reserves for the Future #Barter #Kerosene #Kerosene Ukhty #On the Road #Nightmare #Awakening #Ukhty #Pull Yourself Together #The Dream #The Morning #A New Home #Insomnia #Tower #The Forest #The Village #Despair #The Chronicle #Village History. Part 1 #Village History. Part 2 #Village History. Part 3 #Village History. Part 4 #Village History. Part 5 #Village History. Part 6 #The Lapse #Preparation #Repairs #Hammer Blow #Back on the Road Polar-Side #Household Routines #Road to Polar-Side #Unloading #The Legend Indigo #Indigo Eyes #Mineral Resources #Fear Gives Wings Scalp #Staging Post #The Morning #Day #The Evening #Night #The Morning #Day #The Evening #Night #The Morning #Day #The Evening #Night #The Morning #Day #The Evening #Night #The Morning #Reward #Scalp Khanbulat #Khanbulat #The Feast #Mengu #Information #The Grin #End of Story #Father's Diary #The Khan #In the Swamp #Star's Nest #The Encounter #Strange Ore Mirages #Mirages #The Gold-Miners #Phantom Bear #The Clean-Up #Anticipation #Out of the Blue #Khanbulat #The Bear Cub #Comeback #The Chase #Wooden Statues #Companionship #A Perfect Place #Quietness Woodside #Khanbulat #Chuck Woody #Nameless Forest #Dugout #Chuck's Diary #Back to the Swamps #Tit for Tat #Exploration #In the Forest #Watchtower #Supplies #The Outlook #Crackling #Trap #Rabbit #Mushroom Picker #Power of Wind Glade #The Sanctuary #Instaurator #Frescoes. Part 1 #Frescoes. Part 2 #Frescoes. Part 3 #The Instruction #The Rite #The Addition #The Escape #The Black Rabbit #The Shrine Sunrise # It's Too Late #The Glacier #Abandoned Camp #The Blizzard #Tent Repairs. Part 1 #Tent Repairs. Part 2 #The Old Backpack #Forgotten Notebook. Part 1 #Forgotten Notebook. Part 2 #Footsteps on Snow #The Race #Two Ropes #Unexpected Encounter #The Fall #Coming Back Home Access to Dragon Wing #The Volcano #The Damage #The Warming #Exploration of the North #Dragonwing Indim #Indim #On a Halt #Guests #The Negotiations #The Dragon Master #Horse Shop #The Fairytales About Dragons #The Decisive Actions #Dragon Teeth Martu #Martu #The Time #The Ukhtyans' Settlement #Settlement in Polar-Side #The Duties #The Horns and Hoofs #The Sunstroke #The Martu Mystery #The Ancestors' Heritage #The Valuable Cargo #On the Threshold #The "Fried Eggs" Mission #Dragon's Nest #Penguins Arcane #Arcane #Mutual Help #The Red Dragon #The Logbook Arnica #We've Arrived! #Good Idea #Light in the Fog #Politeness #Uninvited Guests #Disappointment #A New Friend #Northern Pass #The Flood #Thoughtless Decision #The Loss #The Whirlpool #Life-Saver #Bravery Award #Time to Hit the Road #To Nord-Pas! Nord-Pas #Meeting Place #Unpleasant Incident #Overnight Stop #Job Search #Polite Refusal #We've Found A Way Out #Things Are Getting Better #The Bridge Construction #Enjoy Your Work #Dirty Tricks #Wind Of Change #Move On #Golden Canyon #Calvert's Trick #Home Caldos *Part of Nord-Pas Quests #Something to Begin With #Unexpected Helper #We Did It! Start of Caldos Quests #Sandstorm #Water! #Ruins #The Encounter #Ancient Temple #Hard Work #Treasure Map #The Trap #The Finding #The Shoe Prints #Labyrinths #Rockfall #Escape Attempt #Deadlock #We're Saved #The Sanctuary #The Search #Comeback #The Farewell #Off We Go Inti Coast #The First Morning #The River's Mystery #The Solution #Heat #Temple #Mystery #Loyal Friends #The Catacombs #The Cult of Inti #Follow the Footsteps #Back To Friends #Philip #Trap Or Not? #Coin #The Encounter #The Outlaw #Disclosure #The Prophecy #If Only... #Home Southern Reach #Letter From Home #Bad News #Goodbye #The Road To Nowhere #Smoke Signal #Snake #McCremons #My Father's House #The Story. Part 1 #The Story. Part 2 #The Confusion #The Letters #Troubles #The Lie #The King of Diggings #Gold Rush #Sad But True #The Mountain Pass #The Mountain Road #The Rock Plateau #The Loss #The End? #The Draft Machaon #Hit the Road #Machaon #Observatory #The Trap #The Second Trap #Wuti Tribe #A New Home #Chieftain's Daughter #Thunder and Lightning #The Favor #Exchange of Experience #The Threat #The Bridge Construction #Lightning Rod #Shaman's Revenge #Winona #What Awaits Us? #The Salvation #Time To Go Home Claw #Heat #The News #Brave Heart #Claw #Robbers #Night Raid #The Lair #She-Bear #The Threat #Xoko's Rescue #The Plan #Azor #Condors #Xoko's Return #Uninvited Guests #The End? #Primitive Fear #Rebirth #The Last Fire #The Adventure Continues Forgotten Trail #The Night Guest #Search for Bo's Brother #Forgotten Trail #Wasp Nest #Silence Keeper #The Traveler #Lake #Night #Water Well #Findings #The Secret Is Out #The Secret Of The Well #Little Wade #Smoked Out #Confession #The Lesson Wallmond #The Call of the Wild #Wildfire #Lewis' Mystery #The Shoe Prints #Cave #Wolf Pack #Lewis' Lies #Pack Leader #Banishment #Wait and See Dune #Sandstorm #Keykeeper #The Test. Part 1 #The Test. Part 2 #The Test. Part 3 #The Camp Of The Indistinguishable #Closer To The Answer #Temple Of The Four #The Book Of The Empire. Part 1 #The Book Of The Empire. Part 2 #The Book Of The Empire. Part 3 #The Chosen One #Comeback Amber #The Signal #Amber #Sea Devil #Sea Eye. Part 1 #Sea Eye. Part 2 #Ice Columns #The Discovery #Ice Walkway #What Should We Do #The Crew #The Impossible #Mystery Utopia #Old Hotel #Count Von Felden #Lilly Anne. Part 1 #Lilly Anne. Part 2 #Strength and Weakness #Sign from Lilly Anne #Duel #Utopia #Utopia's First Task #Utopia's Second Task #Utopia's Third Task Greenday #The Long Road #Hideaway #Old School #The Story. Part 1 #The Story. Part 2 #The Story. Part 3 #Margot #Trickery #The Plan #Hard at Work #Governor #Visit #The Search! #Knowledge is Power Morra #The Final Step #New Assistant #Top Secret. Part 1 #Top Secret. Part 2 #Top Secret. Part 3 #Volcanic Eruption #The Salvation #The Search #Exploring the Territory #Fire #The Second Trap #The Headhunter #Duel. Part 1 #Duel. Part 2 #Got You! #To Dawson! #Dynamite Terra #Mysterious Signs #Meeting Summerle #Research #Awkward Situation #Signs of Civilization #History of Terra #A Curious Finding #Where Have the People Gone? #The Truth is Near #Secret of Terra #Surprising Turn of Events #Betrayal #Volcanic Peas Rock #The Calm #New Place #Work to Do #Thomas Brown #Brown's Mansion #Silent Workers #Bad News #The Thomas Brown Affair #How Do We Return the Land? #Inuit Story #Beware, Swindler! #The Outcome #Inuit Gunnar #The Gunnar Fault #Heat #The Legendary Ziggurat #First Night #Under The Moonlight #The Legend #Heart Of The Canyon #Labyrinths Of The Ziggurat #Uninvited Guests #The Chase #The Loss #The Man In The Hood #Faith #The Key #The Heart In Hand #The Lesson #Ruins Strangeville #Searching For The Animals #Mad Professor #Bunker #Failed Experiment #Fire #Professor's Escape #Where's The Professor? Old Depot #Old Depot #Destroyed Road #Tunnel #The Story. Part 1 #The Story. Part 2 #The Story. Part 3 #The Story. Part 4 #The Story. Part 5 #Mining Plants #What's Next? #Destiny Of The Road #Earnest Search #Meet You On The Train #Good News #Hit The Road #Old Depot Weather Station #Research #Weather Station #Camp Guards #No Sleep #Gunshots #The Cold Shoulder #The Plan #Treasures Of The North #Temperature Anomalies #Danger #Another Encounter #Injustice #Happy End? #White Lies #Inception #See You At The Station #Wind Of Change Aurora #The Survivor #Help #The Search #The Cold Lands #Between Two Rocks #Lifeboats #The Loss #Failure #Miracles #Aurora #Aurora #Lost Provisions Gold Rush #Gang #Important Business #Barricades #Getting Ready #Bridge #The Gang Returns #The Job #Not As Easy As It Seems #Help #To-Do List #Almost Forgot #Bridge #Bandits Again #Some Rest #Get Down To Work #The Salvation #One More Task #Just Talking #Bridge #A Farewell To Arms #The Loss #The Shoe Prints #The End Event Questlines Valentine's Day #My First Valentine #My First Collections #My First Pets #My First Expedition #My First Industry #My First Barter #My First Treasures #My First Presents #My First Nugget Independence Day #Tribal Council #The Great Construction #The Assignment #The Note #Household Chores #Festive Dinner #Missing Ingredients #Scratch Lunch #Shouldn't Forget About Myself #Final Preparations Alaska Day #Morning of a New Day #The Roar of Factories #The Gold-Miners #Forgetfulness #Off We Go #Overnight Stop #The Pilot #Clear Prop! #The Chill #Eskimo Dogs #Race (Alaska Day Quest 1-11)|The Race] #Nome #A Good Nose #Alaska Day! Halloween #The Fuss #The Fair #The Fortune Teller #A Mug of Milk #Pumpkin #Shadow's House? #Operation "Kittens" #Exploration #The Uninvited Ghosts #Plan B #The Scroll #Alchemy. Part 1 #Alchemy. Part 2 #Alchemy. Part 3 #The Salvation #A Cunning Plan #The White Coverlet #Halloween At the Helm #Sunrise #A Bowl of Soup #The Competition #Shadow and the Ukhtyans #A Bit of Blue #Echo and Polar-Side #Elder Brother #Roll of Tasks. Part 1 #Charlie and the Mires #The Lost Way #In Aery #Roll of Tasks. Part 2 #Water Prison #Charlie's Assignment #The Last Assignment #The Three Travelers #Friends #*My Note #Thieves #Not a Fleck of Dust! #Comeback Limited access expedition quests Deja Vu #Money Plant Brazil Kaleidoscope Interactive Wild Garden Expedition Location (2014) #Wild Garden (2014 Quest 1-1) Category:Adventures